Tv Show Chibi Entrevista
by Chibi's-Chan
Summary: Entrevista com os personagens de Bleach! HAHA Reviews plix! Cap. 9 ON!
1. Ichigo

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Ichigo:**

**-Bem vindo ao show Ichigo!**

_-Aonde eu estou? ¬¬'_

**-Em um show de entrevista 3**

_-Que saco... A pouco tempo eu estava dormindo..._

**-Que pena X.x. Vamos parar de enrolação!**

_-Arg... -.-'_

**-Ichigo como você se sente sendo um Shinigame? 3**

_-E eu que sei?Ahhh!Sei la ¬¬_

**-Que resposta! O.o Bem uma coisa que não cala os telespectadores de Bleach... Nos todos sabemos que você tem uma guitarra e um aparelho de som no seu quarto certo?**

_-Certo por quê?O.o_

**-E por que diabos você não usa meu fio? Compro a toa? ¬¬'**

_-Bem eu tinha tempo para tocar e ouvir um som,mais depois que virei shinigame...aew o tempo acabou XD_

**-Nuss...E o que você acha do relacionamento RenRuki e IchiRuki?**

_-Eu escolho com quem eu vou ficar...e em quanto a eles a mesma coisa eles que se escolham,desde que não caiam em cima de mim..._

**-Frio você heim ¬¬' Mais ouvimos boatos (Adoro esses boatos) de que você e a Rukia já se pegaram no desenho,é verdade?**

_-Se acha que eu sou maluco ou algo parecido?Esse povo u.ú Daqui a pouco so faltam falar que meu pai é shinigame ¬¬'_

**-OH GOD O.O**

_-O que foi?Parece que viu um fantasma ¬¬_

**-Hehe nada não (aff pensava q ele era lerdo!)Bem continuando...Vai estreiar Bleach filme 3...O que você acha disso?E todos falam que a Rukia vai ''morrer''?**

_-Não acho nada.Lucros .COMO ASSIM ELA VAI MORRER?NÃO POSSO DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER,A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE ME COMPLETA!Ops...O.O_

**-EU SABIAAAAAA...HAHAHA...Sabia que ia abrir a boca!Haha eu sou um gênio u.ú**

_-Aff -.-' Vê se não conta para ninguem ok?Se não apareço para te levar para a Soul Society!_

**-1°-Queridim...você esta na Tv publica...ou seja...TODOS NO MUNDO ESTOU TE VENDO E TE OUVINDO!**

**2°-Você não vai me matar porque eu sou a mais forte de Bleach! Hoho! Ò.ó**

_-Você tem sérios problemas ¬¬ E desde quando você é a mais forte?Kubo-sensei fez eu ser a estrela numero 1 de Bleach ou seja..._

**-CERVEJAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

_-Não interrompe!Ou seja...Eu sou o mais forte!Entendeu?_

**-Ta ta...danese...então nosso show esta acabando!O que você quer dizer para seus fãns Ichigo?**

_-Não contem para a Rukia o que eu disse...E crianças não façam nada que nos atores profissionais fazemos!_

**-O.o ... So mais uma coisa...Quer ver o filme 3 comigo? -**

_-Nem morto ¬¬_

**-Perdeu uma fã u.ú**

_-Danese ¬¬ Ainda tenhu vários fãns mirins HAHAHA!_

**-Ok ok...Adeus povo e assistam o proximo episódio de Chibi Entrevista!Reviews plix!**

_- u.ú_

**- ¬¬'**


	2. Rukia

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Rukia:**

**-Hoho!Olá Rukia **

_-Ah Olá e ...que lugar é este?O.o_

**-Ah você esta em um programa de tv **

_-SUGOI o.o_

**-Bem vamos a primeira pergunta valendo um coelhinho do Chappy x.X**

_-Serio? –olhinhus piscando_

**-Não X.x Se mal ganhamos nosso salário, acha que a gente ia gastar dinheiro com um bixinhu de pelúcia? XD**

_-Ah ¬¬ Fala a pergunta então!_

**-O que você acha de ser baixinha? (msm eu sendo uma)**

_-Como eu sempre digo...nos menores fracos estão os melhores perfumes_

**-Cof cof...você nunca disse isso...Ta valeu...O que você acha do armario do Ichigo?**

_-Tipo...é MT APERTADO...Mais se é para ficar perto...OPS...X.x_

**-Oh God!Vocês heim...sempre caem nas minhas...HOHOHO**

_-Como assim vocês? ¬¬_

**-Ah o Ichigo caiu na mesma hehe...so não conta para ele...xiuu**

_-O.O não acredito...FUI CORRESPONDIDAAA!_

**-O.O se controle menina você esta no meio de um show na tv publica!**

_-Agradeço pelo Ichigo não ver tv u.ú _

**-Amém...Bem na Soul Society tem tv?**

_-Cara assista Bleach ¬¬ La não tem tecnologia u.ú ou seja não assisto tv , so na casa do Ichigo na madrugada,se bem que tem umas paradas estranhas o.o_

**-Sim eu assisto Bleach,sou viciada,e...QUE CANAL VOCÊ anda assistindo menina?O.O**

_-X.x Me descobriram hahaha!_

**-Essas crianças u.ú ...pensando melhor!Vocês tem celular ¬¬**

_-Urahara que nos oferece quando a gente vai para o mundo humano hehe se bem que ele cobra caro O.O mo ladrão ¬¬_

**-Rukia...Uma pergunta que não quer calar,como aprendeu a desenhar?**

_-Nii-sama me deu uma folha e um lápis,e assim começou _

**-Por que você admira tanto seu irmão?**

_-Nii-sama é demais!Ele é forte,corajoso,bonito,charmoso,tem boas piadas_

**-Piadas?Tipow aquela em que ele fala que corta o cabelo com a Bankai dele? -.-'**

_-Simmmmmmmmm...Eu ri tanto quando o Renji me contou !_

**-Esse povo de hoje...não sabe o que é piada... u.ú...ouça a minha...O que houve com o frango que atravessou a rua?**

_-Não sei O.O_

**-Virou frango assado HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cri cri cri na platéia**

_-Nii-sama é o melhor!E suas piadas são fracas u.ú_

**-U.ú ... O que você acha do Kon?**

_-Tipow...Eu odeio leões...vou comprar um bixinho de pelúcia do Chappy e colocar ele nesse corpo,aew sim ele ia prestar!Ah e deixar de pular em cima de mim X.x_

**-Nuss o.o Tadim dele u.ú é o que mais sofre no desenho**

_-Não é verdade eu também sofro.Mal ganho meus poderes eu perco em luta ¬¬ Acha isso legal?¬¬ E ainda mais sendo protegida pelo Ichigo , que não é tão mal assim huhu_

**-É verdade O.o Nada melhor do que ser protegida de um muleke lindo – babando**

_-Pera aew!Ele é meu ¬¬_

**-Então vai perde-lo para mim!HOHOHO**

_-Aff vou embora tenho que ir caçar hollows com o Ichigo..._

**-Benzinhu...Ele ta la nos bastidores O.O ...Vai ter que esperar **

_-Ele então ouviu minha declaração_

**-Claro que não...parede a prova de som ;D**

_-Legal agora vou ralar daqui_

**-So uma coisa quer ver Bleach filme 3 comigo?**

_-Vai ter?O.O_

_**-**_**Sim e todos tão falando que você vai ''morrer''**

_-WTF?Se é assim...eu vou morrer antes nem rola haha e agora vou correndo me declarar pro Ichigo haha_

**-Cara se acha que Kubo-sensei vai te matar?¬¬ tu é a xodó dele u.ú**

_-Mesmo assim vou me declarar HÁ FUIIIIIIIIIII_

**-Nuss o.o Então aqui acaba mais um episodio de Chibi Entrevista ! Ate o próximo episodio e deixem Reviews! **


	3. Ishida

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Ishida:**

**-Olá Ishida!  
****  
**_-Aonde eu estou? -.-'_

**-Meu deus vocês são muito chatos!Sempre perguntam a mesma coisa,sendo que eu que deveria perguntar**

_-É porque a pouco tempo eu estava costurando ..._

**-Ah saquei fazendo uma barbie?**

_-Não, tava fazendo uma Polly ¬¬' Claro que não!Eu vou ser um estilista famoso e não um criador de brinquedos!_

**-Groso ¬¬ Seja mais educado!Estamos em rede publica!E tem varias crianças assistindo!Se acha que isso é dar exemplo para o povo brasileiro?**

_-Você so diz isso agora ¬¬ Como assim BRASIL?O.o Eu gosto do Brasil tem roupas estilosas..._

**-Tiroteio, assalto...**

_-Não interrompe!_

**-Ok ok...mas como você se sente sendo um nerd?**

_-Não sou nerd...apenas estudo...E tiro notas boas..._

**-Hum...Então você gostou daquela Bount do filler?**

_-Não...so fiquei mais perto dela porque...ela parecia a minha mãe..._

**-OHHHH O.O E você gosta de alguém de bleach?**

_-Não...(fica vermelho)_

**-Amoreee eu sei que você gosta,não precisa esconder!!E ate te apoio!!**

_-Affe como você pode falar isso se nem sabe quem é!_

**-HOHOHOHO eu assisto bleach!Ja revi o desenho 5 vezes!E vi que você tem uma quedinha pela Inoue!!**

_-MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (fica totalmente vermelho)_

**-Então por que ficou vermelhinhu?Vamos adimita!**

_-Não possooooooooo!!Ela vê tv!!_

**-E concerteza deve estar nos vendo pois ela adora programa de entrevista O.o Aonde vocês todos tolos caem nas minhas armadilhas!**

_-Não sou tolo,fui o primeiro da turma e você deve ter sido a ultima_

**-COF COF! 18° em 27 HAHAHA  
**_  
-Meu deus...Não sei quem é pior você ou o Kurosaki..._

**-Opaaaaaaaaaaaa!Não fala assim dele não,ele é meu protegido, ou melhor era...bem a Rukia te da um trato...**

_-Kuchiki-san?Que que ela tem haver?Afinal você vai ver o filme 3 de Bleach?_

**-Nada não...COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTA ME CONVIDANDO?**

_-Você deve estar achando que eu bebi neh?¬¬ CLARO QUE NÃO...vou chamar uma amiga minha para ir... (fica vermelho de novo)_

**-Affe vocês me odeiam ¬¬ HAHA que fofinhu ! Aposto que ela aceitaaaaaaaa!**

_-Se acha mesmo? (cheio de esperança)_

**-Claro!Acho vocês um casal TÃO FOFO!**

_-Arigatou!Pelo menos alguém!Então eu vou comprar os ingressos e vou la convida-la..._

**-Espera...faz uma parada para mim?**

_-Que foi?_

**-Faz uma barbie shinigame?UAHUHUAHUAHAHAHUAUHA**

_-Affe!XAU!_

**-Nenhum desses meninos de Bleach gosta de mim ¬¬ Ok ok então aqui termina mais um capitulo de Chibi Entrevista!Reviews plix!**


	4. Chad

Entrevista

**Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Chad:**

**-OLÁ CHAD!BEM-VINDO!**

_-Hum..._

**-Fala oi por favor ¬¬**

_-Domo..._

**-Não vai perguntar aonde você esta?!**

_-Tah...Aonde eu estou?_

**- -.-' Você esta em um programa de TV!!**

_-Hum...legal..._

**- (que cara chato!)Ok então como você se sente sendo amexicano?**

_-Legal..._

**-OH God!(ah já sei uma q ele responde!)Então Chad como você se sente sendo o amigo do Ichigo?**

_-Ele é meu melhor amigo sabe,nos conhecemos na oitava serie,ele tava sendo espancado e eu me meti no meio para salva-lo,mais não reage...Depois a gente entrava numas confusões...mais quando chegamos no ginásio paramos,porque isso era coisa de delinqüente e não queríamos mais confusões para gente..._

**-NUSS O.O (e não é que ele tagarelou MESMO!)**

_-Hum...Então foi isso..._

**-Certo certo...Se você visse o Ichigo agora...qual musica você cantaria para ele?**

_-Best Friends do Toy-Box..._

**-Cante para a gente então… **

_-Hum...(pega o microfone): _

Have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend best of all best friends

do you have a best friend too

he tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy

hey u should get a best friend too

Hello, baby, can I see a smile

I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild

Can I come, I'm feeling alone

Friends are never alone

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Na na na na...

He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

My best friend!

Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach

Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me

But I was hoping for a summer-romance

So why can't you take a chance

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Na na na na...

He's my best friend, best of all best friends

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy

Hey, you should get a best friend too!

My best friend!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world

Excuse me, I could also be your girl

Lately, everyone is making fun

Let's get this party on,

Hit me with that lazer-gun!

**-SANTA MÃE! O.O O QUE FOI ISSO?**

_-A música..._

**-Ah...Então nosso show ta acabando...o que você quer falar para seus fãns?**

_-Hum...Não use drogas,nem fumem..._

**-Interessante O.o Alias você quer... (aff nem vou perguntar,depois da música fiquei com medo dele -.-' ) nada não **

_-Adeus...Hum..._

**-Foi um prazer estar com vocês aqui hoje e assistam o próximo episódio de Chibi Entrevista!Reviews plix!**


	5. Inoue

Entrevista

**Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Inoue:**

**-Olá Inoue! Seja Bem-vinda!**

_- O.O'' Oieeeeeee_

**-Não vai perguntar aonde você esta? O.o''**

_-Mais eu sei aonde estou!Sempre vejo este programa! _

**- Que bom!Então vamos começar!**

_-Hai ò.ó_

**-Inoue como você se sentiu ao ver Ichigo fazendo uma ''declaração'' a Rukia pela minha entrevista?**

_-Fiquei triste...Mais pelo menos é a Kuchiki-san e não outra qualquer...se for ela eu ficou mais aliviada...porque sei que ela pode fazer o Kurosaki-kun feliz _

**-Que fofo!! Você ficaria com o Ishida?**

_-Ishida-kun...Não sei ele é um bom amigo sabe...quando estou triste ele fica ao meu lado...mas não sei se gosta de mim..._

**-Por que não tentar sair com ele?Ia ser tão Kawaii !!**

_-Será que ele gostaria?_

**-Você não imagina o quanto!!**

_-Como assim? 8D_

**-Ixi bóio!! Melhor assim XD**

_- o.o'' _

**-O que você acha de ter sido raptada pelos arrankars?**

_-Olha foi tão chato...tipo...mesmo que eu ganhasse roupas,comida tudo grátis...sentia falta de algo..._

**-O que era?Do Ichigo?**

_-Não...Das minhas comidas XD_

**-Ai minha barriga...**

_-Outro problema lá era...não ter banheiro e cama...tinha que dormir no sofá T.T_

**-Cara Aizen é rico...Só não quer dar luxo pro povão de la não pedir aumento no salário**

_-Eles tem salário? O.O_

**-Arg...acho que não o.o' Tirando isso quer ver o filme 3 de bleach comigo?**

_-Desculpa...Antes de vir para cá Ishida-kun me ligou pedindo...e eu aceitei_

**-Ahh o.o' Podem ir sozinhos XD**

_-Ok então eu vou indo bjinhus!_

**-Sayonara o.o' Bem esta mais um episodio de Chibi Entrevista acabando...No próximo show teremos um convidado ESPECIAL! **

**-Aizen aparece-**

_-Sou eu? 8D_

**-MEU DEUS UM PENETRA!!SEGURANÇASSSSSS!!**

_-Ops... –sai correndo-_

**-Então termina aqui!!Ate à próxima!!E não deixem de dar aquela clicadinha básica à esquerda!!Reviews plix!!**


	6. Kubo Tite

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**Entrevista com... KUBO TITE! (a platéia grita)**

**-Bem-vindo Kubo Tite (faz reverencia)**

_-Ahn...Olá,mas aonde eu estou? (coça a cabeça)_

**-Em um programa de Tv!**

_-Que legal! (risos)_

**-Podemos começar a entrevista?**

_-Ah! Sim claro!_

**-O que você acha de Bleach estar começando a ser um fenômeno mundial?**

_-Poxa acho super legal...Depois de anos escrevendo tinha que ter um retorno,mas não achei que seria tão grande assim..._

**-Hum...O que você acha do povão ficar inventando casais?**

_-Acho super legal,porque o que importa é a visão de nossos leitores sobre tal desenho,quando fui ver a lista de casais que foi para a Shonen Jump fiquei perplexo!Acho que tinha uns 110!!_

**-Eu sei, os primeiros da lista eram 1° lugar – Ichigo e Rukia e 2° lugar – Inoue e Ulquiorra... O que você acha disso? (isso foi verdade!)**

_-Achei super fantástico!!Porque eu mesmo acho que a Rukia e o Ichigo combinam,já a Inoue e Ulquiorra vai ter umas dificuldades,pois todos nos sabemos que Ichigo e Ulquiorra vão lutar...E provavelmente Ulquiorra vai morrer,mais estou tentando desenvolver algo que faça ele virar do bem..._

**-Hum...O que você achou do evento IchiRuki que houve dezembro do ano passado? (sim isso aconteceu!)**

_-Achei muito divertido e criativo, aquelas pessoas todas fazendo várias coisas desse casal,jogos,perguntas e ate clipes deles dois!E também porque foi o primeiro festival de casal de algum anime ou mangá que houve no Japão todo! Sinto-me muito honrando com isso!_

**-Você deu uma entrevista com a revista Shonen Jump falando que a Rukia seria sua 'xodó', por quê? (isso também foi verdade!)**

_-Bem... Primeiro de tudo porque ela foi a primeira personagem de Bleach que criei (isso é verdade!) então criei um certo carinho por ela e também porque eu tenho a mania de desenhar bichinhos,principalmente coelhos (isso é verdade!)..._

**-Que bonitinho!Bem mais nossa entrevista esta acabando!Qual sua mensagem para seus fãns?**

_-Não deixem de assistir Bleach e mandar opiniões!Até a próxima!Tenho que voar para o Japão,para escrever o mangá!Fui!_

_**-Nossa... Ok então!Esse foi mais um episodio de Chibi Entrevista! Mas!!Não deixem de dar aquela clicadinha esperta a sua esquerda! Bjos!**_


	7. Nos Bastidores

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**EM QUANTO ISSO NOS BASTIDORES DO PROGRAMA...**

**Ichigo- **Arg que saco fica aqui sentado nessa maldita poltrona esperando todas as entrevistas acabarem!! Droga!!

**Rukia- **Calma Ichigo so estamos aqui a seis dias sentados,sem comer e sem beber!

**Inoue- **Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san vocês não viram aquela salinha de comida e bebida? 8D

**Rukia- **Não O.O

**Inoue- **8D

**Ishida- **Inoue vamos fugir daqui pro cinema que tal?

**Inoue- **Claro Ishida-kun!! Vamos!! –correndo e saltitando

**Ichigo- **Me leve junto que nunca te irei fazer mais nenhum mal - olhinhos brilhando

**Ishida- **Claro que não! Esqueceu da minha rivalidade com cefeiros de almas?

**Rukia- **Ishida... Aqui não é a Animax que ao invés de shinigame é cefeiro de almas ¬¬''

**Ishida- **Ups... X.x Foi mal!Agora vamos Inoue - puxa a ruivinha correndo

**Seguranças- **EI VOCÊS MULEQUES!! A DONA CHIBI DISSE PARA VOCÊS NÃO SAIREM! Ò.ó

**Ishida- ... **-desvia com Inoue nos braços e pula pela janela e fogem , em quanto os seguranças todos caem em cima de Ichigo

**Ichigo- **AQUELE DESGRAÇADO ME PAGA!

**Rukia e Chad – o.o'**

**em quanto isso não muito longe dali... para ser exata em uma sala ao lado a prova de som...**

**Gin- **Quando vai chegar a nossa vez Aizen-sama?

**Aizen- **Acalme-se Gin... Esta no intervalo...

**Tousen- **Tousen enxergar...

**Aizen- **Meu povo se acalme... Se ela não fizer nada é so mandá-la para o Hueco Mundo!

**Ulquiorra- **Ela é um lixo Aizen-sama?

**Aizen- **Sim Ulquiorra... Mas não faça nada com ela,ate eu aparecer na TV e ganhar mais fama com as mulheres esta bem?

**Ulquiorra- **Hai!

**Grimmjow- **Um dos seguranças falou que o Ichigo e cambada dele estão a sala ao lado...

**Aizen- **Não podemos fazer nada meu caro... Retiraram nossas zanpakutous... E a parede é a prova de magia e cero... Mais quando chegarmos ao palco faremos uma rebelião... E mataremos todos! –começa a fazer aquela risada maléfica

**Gin- **Acho que ate o Aizen-sama ficou louco de tanto esperar...

**em quanto isso na outra sala ao lado!**

**Matsumoto- **Taichou estou cansada de esperar!!Aqui nem tem saque para a gente se divertir!

**Hitsugaya- **Cala a boca Matsumoto e espere a vez da Soul Society entrar no palco

**Byakuya- **Sim se acalmem –pega o livro de 100.000 paginas e começa a ler

**Renji- **Nossa como o taichou é esperto, trouxe ate um livrinho!

**Hitsugaya- **Livrinho?¬¬''

**Renji- **É seu anão de jardim

**Hitsugaya- **ANÃO DE JARDIM? OLHA QUEM FALA SEU SONIC!

**Renji- **SONIC O ESCAMBAL! –então começa uma briga tosca dentro daquela sala, todos da SS apostando quem ganharia e Byby lendo seu livrinho

**Zaraki- **Posso entrar na luta de vocês?

**Renji- **NÃO POR FAVOR, PIEDADE –se ajoelha e chora

**Yachiru- **Olha o Sonic ta que nem um emo HAHAHA!!

**Renji- **VEM CÁ SEU PROJETO DE POLLY!

**Yachiru- **HAHA ele agora fala coisas engraçadas HAHA

**em quanto isso na OUTRA sala...**

**Urahara- **Nossa como é chato esperar neh Tesai?

**Tesai- **Sim... Olhe para o lado bom... Jinta e aquela menininha depois de tanto brigar dormiram...

**Ishiin- **Aquela menininha é minha filha a Karin, que orgulho tenho dela batendo nesses meninos!

**Urahara- **Ainda não contou para ninguém que você é um shinigame?

**Ishiin- **Claro que não, tenho que esperar o Kubo-sensei escrever no mangá para poder falar para todos!

**Urahara- **Hoho!! –abana o leque- Aquela outra menininha também é sua filha?

**Ishiin- **Sim a Yuzu! Meu pudinzinho!

**Urahara- **Por que não leva elas lá para a loja para trabalharem?

**Yoruichi- **Isso é trabalho infantil Urahara!

**Urahara- **HOHO!! XD

**Ishiin- **UM GATO FALANTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**Yoruichi- **Ixi ele nunca me viu em forma humana o.o'

**Urahara- **Mostra para ele,quero ver a reação!! –então Yoruichi vira uma mulher

**Ishiin- **O.O –babando

**Yoruichi- **Hehehe!! Seu filho quando me viu assim ficou vermelho...

**Ishiin- **MEU FILHO É GAY! O.O'

**Urahara- **Nem é...Esqueceu da amiguinha dele?A Rukia...

**Ishiin- **É mesmo...ela dorme no armário dele...Devem acontecer muitas coisas a noite la! Ohoho sinto tanto orgulho 8D –então todos ficam rindo

**EM QUANTO ISSO NA SALA AONDE ICHIGO,RUKIA E CHAD ESTÃO!**

**Ichigo- **atchimmmmmmmmm!!

**Rukia- **atchimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!

**Chad- **Devem estar falando mal de vocês dois o.o'

**Ichigo- **Grrr...Deve ser o velho!

**Rukia- **Que medo... –em quanto eles ficavam parados fazendo droga nenhuma a porta abre...e um menino loiro sai de dentro...

**Ichigo- **QUEM É VOCÊ?

**Menino loiro- **Meu nome é Naruto!E estou aqui para fazer a entrevista... ;D

**Ichigo- **WTF? Rala muleque! Você não pertence a Bleach... E todos nos sabemos que a Chibi nem vê Naruto...

**Rukia- **Bem...ela via Naruto ate nos descobrir O.O''

**Naruto- **O.O Para aonde eu vou então? T.T

**Ichigo- **Pro raio que te pariu!!

**Todos- **O.O''

**Naruto- **T.T Ninguém me ama... Vou virar emo ò.ó **- então** entra uma menina de cabelo rosa

**Sakura- **Não fique triste Naruto... Eu... Eu... TE AMO –pega o Naruto e beija ele

**Ichigo, Rukia e Chad- **O.O''''''''''

**Naruto- **o.o' Que medo...

**Ichigo- **Que mulher macha... Parece a Rukia

**Rukia- **Rukia o escambal! –chuta Ichigo

**Ichigo- **Desculpe T.T –beija os pés de Rukia

**Sakura, Naruto e Chad-** o.o''

**Ichigo- **Ta... Agora menino estranho e mulher macha dá para irem embora, por favor? A presença de vocês acaba com minha beleza ò.ó - Ichigo voa e cai no chão quase morto pelo chute de Naruto e Sakura

**Rukia e Chad- **O.O

**Naruto e Sakura- **Vamos indo... Bjinhus ate a próxima

**Chad- **Você esta bem?

**Ichigo- **Nem morto...

**Rukia- **XD

**Ta agora as salas acabaram... Em quanto isso no camarim de Chibi**

**Chibi- **ATCHIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Aquelas criaturas devem estar falando muito mal de mim ¬¬''

**Segurança- **Dois fugiram senhorita

**Chibi- **NÃO O.O'' droga...Depois eu capturo eles – com uma arma de caça na mão

**Seguranças- **HAI ò.ó

**Chibi- **Muhahahaha!! –olha pro relógio- Ixi os comerciais tão acabando O.O'' –sai correndo

**E assim acaba ''NOS BASTIDORES!'' o.o''**


	8. Aizen

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**(Em parceria com Ruki-chan! Filhota do colação!)**

**Chibi-chan- Bem-vindo Aizen!**

**Ruki-chan- Bem-vindo Aizen o todo poderoso!**

**Aizen- Olá!Ainda bem que me chamaram já estava de saco cheio de esperar u.ú**

**Chibi-chan- Eu te chamo e você ainda reclama?**

**Aizen- Você sabe o que é esperar seis dias sem comer,beber e dormir no sofá ainda mais dividindo com quatro pessoas?**

**Ruki-chan- Mais como a Inoue disse...Tem a salinha de comida 8D**

**Aizen- Sério? O.O Quase comi o outro braço do Grimmjow!**

**Chibi-chan- Meu Deus O.o Vocês so me criam problemas u.ú**

**Aizen- Eu não criei nada,alem do mais cadê minha espada? ¬¬''**

**Chibi-chan- Cara você esta atrapalhando minha entrevista!**

**Ruki-chan- É u.ú**

**Aizen- Ok ok vocês venceram!Perguntem! –Ruki-chan corre e logo fala**

**Ruki-chan- Qual sua idade?**

**Aizen- Bem minha querida devo ter dez vezes a sua idade...**

**Chibi-chan- Que velho...E uma pergunta que não cala a todos!Os espadas e arrankars ganham salário?**

**Aizen- Eles não ganham nada,eles trabalham porque querem...e porque eu faço chantagem...**

**Ruki-chan- O.O''... Tirando isso... Como seu cabelo fica tão perfeito assim? Usa gel? Porque...eu te acho muito lindo assim ;D**

**Chibi-chan- O.O'' God...**

**Aizen- Bem minha querida… Não tem mistério… So eu passar minha mão que ele fica do jeito que eu quiser...**

**Ruki-chan- Sugoi 8D**

**Chibi-chan- Me da o numero do seu cabeleleiro?**

**Ruki-chan- Isso isso ò.ó**

**Aizen- Bem... Meu cabeleleiro é o Ulquiorra**

**Chibi e Ruki- WTF? O.O''**

**Aizen- Que houve?O que tem de mais?**

**Chibi-chan- Nada... Se bem que eu desconfiava... Já que ele mal aparecia e fazia quase droga nenhuma alem de raptar a Inoue e passar a mão nela...**

**Ruki-chan- Esse tempo todo ele estava fazendo o seu cabelo O.O''**

**Aizen- Correto ;D**

**Chibi-chan- É acho que nossa entrevista acaba por aqui...**

**Ruki-chan- JÁ? Eu queria fazer a entrevista com o Ichigo T.T**

**Chibi-chan- Minha filha chego atrasada... O Ichigo deve estar se matando na salinha ali atrás, vai ver ele XD**

**Ruki-chan- Hai ò.ó – sai correndo feliz da vida atrás do Ichigo**

**Aizen- E eu?**

**Chibi-chan- Ainda esta ae? O.O**

**Aizen- É ¬¬'**

**Chibi-chan- Nuss...**

**Aizen- Então vou voltar para aquela maldita salinha e esperar essa jossa acabar o.o' Adios!**

**Chibi-chan- O.O Que medo...Então ficamos por aqui! E não percam o próximo episodio de Chibi Entrevista! E não esqueçam da clicadinha esperta a esquerda! Bjokas!**


	9. Gin

Chibi Entrevista

**Chibi Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Gin:**

**Chibi-chan – Olá GIN!!**

**Ruki-chan – Ginnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!**

**Gin – Nani? O.O**

**Chibi-chan – La vem outro perguntando ''AONDE EU ESTOU?"**

**Gin- Você errou...Eu sei aonde eu estou...Aizen-sama me contou ;D**

**Ruki-chan – Ele é tãooooooo esperto 8D**

**Chibi-chan - ¬¬' Não se iluda minha cara!**

**Gin- 8D**

**Ruki-chan – Vamos parar de enrolação e vamos ao show!!**

**Chibi-chan – Essa fala é minhaaaaaaaaa!! T.T ... Tanto faz...Gin...Por que você tem essa carinha de raposinha?**

**Gin- Foi a cara que Deus me deu minha fia 8D**

**Ruki-chan – Sugoiiiiiiiii 8D**

**Chibi-chan – E ...Você gosta da Matsumoto?Sim sou bem direta...**

**Gin- Eu e a Matsumoto somos grandes amigos!Bebemos sakê juntos,conversamos juntos,nos pegamos juntos...UPS O.O**

**Ruki-chan –WTF?**

**Chibi-chan – Aew vai começar a roubar fala? ¬¬' Mesmo assim ele admitiu u.ú isso vai acabar virando programa de namoro ou de encontro u.ú**

**Ruki-chan – Desculpa XD**

**Gin- Vocês são mais loucas que eu 8D ... Gostei!! Festa e sakê para todos,por conta da Chibi-chan!!**

**Chibi-chan – WTH? Sakê? Festa? Hum...não é má idéia...PERA AEW O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDOOOOOOOO!!**

**Ruki-chan – Mel Deuz ela vai pirar .**

**Gin –Hehe consegui!!**

**Chibi-chan – Vou fazer comunidade no Orkut...''Os personagens de Bleach me enlouqueceram'' Pêra 1 min...Eu não tenho Orkut O.O**

**Gin- Você é pobre XD Ate eu tenho!!**

**Ruki-chan – O.O **

**Chibi-chan – Algo contra? U.ú**

**Gin- Não n.n''**

**Chibi-chan – Gin como se sente não ganhando salário e ainda trabalhando p/ Aizen?**

**Gin- Ih é eu não ganho salário O.O' Po o meu trabalho em Las Noches é ficar parado feito mongol n.n' Então eu não posso falar nada ;D**

**Ruki-chan – Tem vagas para mim? 8D**

**Chibi-chan – Como? ¬¬'**

**Gin – Oh doce menininha você não ganha salário aqui não? 8D**

**Ruki-chan – Não o.õ**

**Chibi-chan - ¬¬' Você veio aqui para roubar minhas ajudantes de palco?**

**Gin- Você que me chamou 8D E sim vim roubá-la!Aizen-sama pediu 8D**

**Chibi-chan – Ruki não vá para o lado escuro da força u.ú**

**Gin- Temos BISCOITOS!**

**Ruki-chan - JÁ É 8D**

**Chibi-chan - ¬¬'**

**Ruki-chan – Ups... Foi mal XD Desculpa Gin n.n'**

**Gin – Quem sabe outro dia neh?**

**Ruki-chan- 8D**

**Chibi-chan – Acho que nosso tempo já esta acabando... QUE PENA! (graças a deus!)**

**Gin- Primeiro quero deixar um beijo para todos da minha família, pêra eu tenho? O.O' Ok. Para Aizen-sama, Tousen-kun e aqueles arrankars ridículos e para... O KIRA!**

**Chibi-chan – O Kira é emo e gay ¬¬'**

**Gin- Tadinho XD**

**Ruki-chan – o.o' Papo de maluco n.x'**

**Gin- 8D**

**Chibi-chan – Ok diga beijinhos**

**Ruki-chan – E aquele seu ''bye bye'' lindu 8D**

**Gin- n.n' Bye bye 8D**

**Chibi-chan – Então aqui termina mais um Chibi Entrevista! Deixem reviews! Bye bye! (maldita mania de copiar XD)**


	10. Tousen

**Chibi Entrevista**

**Entrevista com Tousen:**

Chibi- Ola Tousen!

Ruki- Sim sim!Ola Tousen e cuidado com o degrau! 8D

Tousen- u.u Sim ola e sim tomarei cuidado com o degrau

Chibi- Ate tu sabes aonde estas? (eita português n.n)

Tousen- Aizen-sama disse tudo, cada detalhe, cada cor, cada toque

Chibi- Haha então... Qual a cor da minha blusa? 8D

Ruki- Dessa você não escapa u.ú

Tousen- Você não esta usando blusa... E sim um vestido preto da Cavaleira

Chibi- Que farsante!Ele não é cego o_o

Ruki- MEL DELZ

Tousen- Aizen-sama falou ¬¬'

Chibi- A ta u.ú

Tousen- Lerda ¬¬'

Chibi- O que você disse?!?!

Ruki- Vamos a entrevista 8D

Chibi- Certo certo...Tousen como você faz o cabelo ficar desse jeito?

Tousen- Tenho meus jeitos ae...

Ruki- Seria o Ulquiorra? 8O

Tousen- Não... Ele é cabeleleiro exclusivo do Aizen-sama...

Chibi- Então como desgraça? ¬¬'

Tousen- Ok ok eu conto u.ú O Aizen-sama pegou um pouco de seu dinheiro e me colocou em um lugar aonde cegos aprendem a fazer varias coisas,entre elas a cuidar do cabelo u.ú

Chibi- EU SABIA QUE AQUELE ANIMAL TINHA MUITO DINHEIRO!! HAHA!

Ruki- o.o'

Tousen- Não conte para os Arrankars se não eles vão pedir salário,ou seja,Aizen-sama ira descontar do meu salário que já é baixo u.u

Chibi- Ta ¬¬'

Ruki- Como você escolhe os óculos que você usa? [ruki olha para os novos óculos de Tousen]

Tousen- Dessa vez o Gin escolheu u.u

Chibi- Po isso que eles são rosas de oncinha HUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHH! [Tousen estava usando um óculos rosa de oncinha de uma marca de camelô]

Tousen- Maldito...Tenho que voltar para a sala u.ú

Ruki- Ahhh mais já? T-T

Chibi- u.ú

Tousen- Tenho que ir...Sayonara! [some nas fumaças brancas [?]]

Chibi- MAIS HEIM? O_O'

Ruki- Desculpa precisava fazer uma saída glamurosa para ele depois dessa do óculos 8D

Chibi- o.o'

Ruki- 8D

Chibi- Então este foi Chibi Entrevista com TOUSEN ENCHEGAR! Ò.ó

Mandem reviews para nosso programa ganhar dinheiro [mais heim?] e continuar no ar!bjão e ate a próxima!


End file.
